Parenting For Dummies
by indescribablyBee
Summary: It's the Marauders and Lily's 7th year and they are required to take a new class. They get turned into children for two weeks each. Nothing could go wrong, right? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises, Surprises

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line (and was kind enough to let me change it and run with it. Go icypanther!)

**A/N:** This fic takes place in the Marauders' seventh year. Yes, I do know that Peter is not in this story. He suffered a tragic coughnotcough accident and has to spend his time in St. Mungo's. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprises, Surprises**

The three Marauders and Lily were sitting in the Great Hall. It was the first day of term. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"As of this year, all seventh years are required to participate in a course that is to teach them about parenting and children. All seventh years will therefore, stay behind in the Great Hall after breakfast for explanations." The three Marauders looked open-mouthed at Dumbledore. Lily however looked excited.

After breakfast, the younger years filed out of the Hall and the seventh years milled around. Then Dumbledore stood up in the front of the Hall once more.

"Silence, everyone please. Thank you. Now this class is to teach you responsibility and to help you prepare to deal with children. You will be put into groups of three, and each of you will individually be turned into a four-year-old child. Then for two weeks the other two group members will be the guardians of this child. Beware, however, to reveal that this is their future could drastically change the present. Each of you will remember the events of your brief time as a young child and so group members must proceed with caution. I will assign your groups. But first I need to have a small conversation with Remus Lupin."

Remus made his way quickly to the front of the Hall. Dumbledore held a whispered conversation with him and then Remus left with Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore clapped his hands to regain order. Everyone looked up at him with bated breath.

"And now, to announce the pairs." A list appeared in his hands. "Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black. Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and James Potter." Lily's jaw dropped. Sirius and James exchanged high-fives and then went over to stand with Lily.

Dumbledore finished reading off pairs and then spoke to the students once more.

"On your way out, you will receive maps to your new group common rooms. They will be your residencies for the next couple months. A teacher will be along shortly to explain to you the de-aging process. Toddle off now." James and Sirius each slipped an arm around one of Lily's. Then they proceeded to the direct her to the exit, where they each received a map. They exited the Great Hall and set off for their new common room.

"Turn left here." James read off directions. The three came to a halt at the portrait of Cleonus Patrelus, the famous inventor of the cure for brain freeze and hangovers.

"Totina." Sirius said triumphantly.

"Right you are dearies!" The jolly witch swung forward to let them enter. It looked a lot like Gryffindor tower in their new common room, except for the bedrooms. Their bedrooms were what their ideal bedrooms would have been when they were four.

"But how could they possibly have known?" Lily breathed rushing into her room. It was filled with toys and dolls and fluffy pillows. There were hundreds of colorful books on the large white bookshelf, and a big canopy bed sat in the middle of the room. There was a little set of white and pink steps leading up to it for when she was de-aged. She jumped on the bed and found a large lace covered pillow that had "Princess Lily" sewn on it in bright, colorful letters. She lay on the bed, perfectly content.

James, meanwhile, was playing with the Quidditch stuff his room contained. There were dozens of toy brooms, safety bludgers, play quaffles, and child snitches. There were hundreds of books on Quidditch stacked on the green and blue bookshelf. His bed was in the shape of a Quidditch pitch, with miniature goal posts at each end, and the grass-green bedspread had all the boundary lines drawn on in white. He flopped down on his bed, ecstatic and content.

Sirius was in a bright and cheery room that had a jungle-ish scene painted on the walls. There was a large assortment of stuffed animals and little action figures of animals. The bed was actually hung from a large tree that was in the room. There were boards nailed to the tree that served as a ladder that went up to the bed. Sirius jumped up on the bed and lay there peaceful and content, as it rocked back and forth.

A knock sounded on the portrait. All three children walked out of their rooms grinning and came face to face with Professor McGonnagall. She was holding three vials of a milky white liquid.

"I trust you found your rooms in order?" All three of them nodded. "Good. Now in my hands I hold three identical vials. Two are filled with milk and one is filled with the potion. It is completely random who is chosen. All of the child's clothes and belongings will shrink to fit them. Also, the two guardians will have your schedules modified so that you go to all of the same classes. Make sure you take the potion right before you go to sleep, and tomorrow when you wake up one of you will be a four year old. Sleep well." She handed each of them a vial and walked out of the common room. Lily yawned.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night all." Lily walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

"Me too. Night Sirius."

"Night." James and Sirius walked into their separate rooms on either side of Lily's and closed the doors behind them. All three climbed into their beds and quickly took the potion. They snuggled down under the covers and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Please review! I'm going to continue with the story even if everybody hates it, but I'd like to hear from you if you didn't! Hate it, that is. Anyways, review please!

Bee :)


	2. Chapter 2: ProngsieWongsie

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line (and was kind enough to let me change it and run with it. Go icypanther!)

**A/N:** I don't really have anything to say here. I seem to have said it all in the disclaimer. Ah well. On with the tale!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Prongsie-Wongsie**

The next morning, Lily was the first one awake. She went over to the mirror and sighed with relief. She was not to be the "child" this time. She got dressed and walked out of her room. She went and knocked on James's door. No one answered, so Lily moved on to Sirius' door. Sirius opened it, normal size.

"Well then, I guess we're looking after James then.

"Yup. Let's go wake up ol' Prongsie."

The two silently crept into James' room. Sirius looked as if he was going to scare James to wake him up, but Lily stopped him with a single glare.

She sat down on the edge of the bed. Placing a hand on James' shoulder, she gently shook him awake.

"Who're you?" He asked when he opened his eyes.

"I'm Lily, and this is Sirius. We're at Hogwarts, and we're going to be taking care of you for the next couple weeks." Lily smiled brightly. James sat up and smiled back unsurely.

"Do my mum and dad know I'm here?"

"Oh yes. We have their full permission." Sirius said nodding solemnly behind Lily. James' smile brightened considerably.

"Are we really at Hogwarts? Mummy and Daddy, and Auntie Minnie are always talking about how great it is here, and I've always wanted to come but I was always to young. Can we go flying? I'm really good you know. Mummy's always saying that I'd make a great Quidditch player!" James seemed to say all of this in one breath. Lily laughed.

"Maybe Sirius will take you flying. I really don't like heights all that much. Speaking of Sirius, he'll help you get dressed and then we'll go down to breakfast. Okay?" James nodded and bounced out of bed, and Lily left the room.

Ten minutes later Sirius came out with James in tow. Lily laughed at how sulky James looked. She knelt down in front of him and lightly tickled his belly.

"What's the matter Jamesie?" He looked unsurely up at Sirius and then whispered into Lily's ear.

"I was coming out of the bathroom and he jumped out from under my bed and scared me." Lily pretended to look outraged. She picked up the four-year-old James and turned to Sirius.

"Why, Mister Sirius Black, you didn't scare this poor child, now did you?" Sirius looked surprised at how motherly Lily sounded. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Lily biffed him on the head. James started to laugh.

"Shame on you Sirius, scaring an innocent child! That's a very, very bad boy!" James laughed in Lily's arms, while she "scolded" Sirius. Sirius looked slightly embarrassed. "You apologize this instant!" James was hysterical with laughter.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered reproachfully, and James laughed harder.

"That's better. Now…" said Lily adopting a cheery voice and disposition. "Who's hungry?" James frantically waved his hand in the air.

"I do! I do!" Lily laughed.

"Breakfast it is then!"

"Hooray!"

Sirius followed after them. Lily switched into mother-mode so quickly it was scary.

Lily waited as Sirius opened the doors to the Great Hall. The scene that met her eyes was utter chaos. There were dozens of little children running around like wild animals, and their guardians were trying to catch them. Lily rolled her eyes and walked over tot eh Gryffindor house table. She sat James down on her lap and Sirius plunked down next to them.

"What do you want to eat James?" His eyes lit up.

"You mean I can eat anything I want?"

"Anything that's here." Her surveyed his options grinning ecstatically.

"Wow." He looked sweetly up at Lily. "Can I have eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, and apple juice?"

"If you can fit that much into your little tummy." Lily said tickling him. Sirius shoveled some food onto James' plate, and then his own plate.

"Is he really going to eat all that?" James asked awestruck. Lily laughed.

"You just watch." James willingly obliged.

Sirius did in fact eat it all. And James ate a little bit of everything on his plate. Lily picked over the stuff that James didn't eat. Then Professor Slughorn handed out their schedules. Sirius stuffed some more food in his face, while a very bored James flicked Cheerios at him. Eventually, Sirius broke down and started to tickle James. Lily sat by watching and laughing.

When Sirius had finished stuffing his face, the trio left the Great Hall. James was swinging from Lily's arms and Sirius was slowly burping the alphabet. They turned the corridor and Sirius finished up burping. Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Where are we going Lily?" James asked.

"We're going to Transfiguration."

"I've heard of that. Auntie Minnie talks about that all the time."

"Well then, I'm sure you'll love it! Onto Transfiguration!" The trio trooped off for the Transfiguration classroom, James still swinging from Lily's arms, smiling and laughing like a hyper hyena.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, first off, I know the ending sucks. I'm awful with writing endings. Second off isn't comparing James to a hyper hyena genius? You can tell me when you review! Which you will do, because it will convince me to update faster!

Bee :)


	3. Chapter 3: Auntie Minnie

**Disclaimer**: J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line (and was kind enough to let me change it and run with it. Go icypanther!)

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I know I didn't update that fast but it took me a while to get this the way I wanted it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Auntie Minnie**

The threesome walked down the Transfiguration corridor. Lily was swinging James around in her arms. He was laughing and smiling and having a grand old time. Sirius was making faces at Lily behind her back.

"Sirius, enough with the faces." Lily said suddenly. Sirius stopped dead with surprise.

"How'd you know I was making faces at you?' Sirius said, hurrying to catch up with Lily and James.

"Every time James looked behind me, he would start laughing hysterically." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Lily and James reproachfully. Lily and James copied suit. Then they all started walking again.

Lily walked into the Transfiguration classroom, with Sirius sulking behind her. They sat down and Professor McGonnagal came out of her office.

"Auntie Minnie!" James jumped out of Lily's arms and attached himself to McGonnagal's leg.

"Hello James, dear." She said patting him on the head.

"Auntie Minnie?" Lily mouthed to Sirius with her eyebrows raised. Sirius shrugged.

"Now today we will be turning mice into candles. The incantation is Mintius Canteenus. If anyone manages to successfully transfigure their mouse they will win ten points to their house. Off you go!" Seats scraped the floor as students scrambled to get their mice.

"Auntie Minnie, the mice aren't going to be hurt are they?" McGonnagal shook her head assuredly.

"Of course not Jamesie. The mice aren't going to get hurt at all." McGonnagal picked him up and put him on her desk. "You want to help me teach the class?" James nodded and clapped his hands together excitedly. Lily wanting to capture this moment took out the video recorder and put a spell so it would invisibly record what happened in the classroom. Then she transfigured hers and Sirius's mice so that they could watch.

"Okay, Jamesie, now what I want you to do is tell me if anybody's finished." James put a hand to his brow and scanned the room. Then he spotted Lily and Sirius.

"Oh! They are! They are! Auntie Minnie, Lily and Sirius are done!" James exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well done James! You're right. They are finished. Twenty points to Gryffindor for their work, and five points to you for spotting them. James radiated happiness.

The rest of the class was spent watching McGonnagal play with James. "Auntie Minnie" seemed to adore James to no end. They played like old pals. Lily sat watching, and smiling glad that she was recording it.

When the bell rang, Lily and Sirius went up to the front of the room to collect James. Lily had cast a levitation spell so that the camera would follow them around and record what happened.

"Um, Professor McGonnagal? We kind of need James so we can go to lunch." A smile faded from McGonnagal's features.

"Okay Prongsie. It's time to leave." Sirius said to James. McGonnagal saddened and started to tear up. James, seeing this, wrapped McGonnagal up in a big hug.

"Don't be sad Auntie Minnie! I promise I'll come back and visit soon!"

"Of course dear. Of course. Have fun with Lily and Sirius, and don't you forget your promise."

"I won't forget it. Don't worry Auntie Minnie. I love you. See you later!" He broke the hug and jumped into Lily's arms. Lily was practically crying at the scene unfolding in front of her. Her and Sirius headed for the door with James.

"Bye Professor McGonnagal!" Sirius called from the doorway.

"Bye Auntie Minnie!"

"Good-bye James." The door closed behind them with a snap. Sirius took James from Lily, who had started to sob.

"That was the sweetest thing, I've ever seen!" She gasped through her tears. James scrambled out of Sirius's arms and gave her a hug.

"Lily, what's the matter? I didn't do anything bad, did I?" Lily wiped away her tears, and stood up, picking James up.

"No, James. You didn't do anything bad. You were just so good with Auntie Minnie, and it made me very happy."

"All right. No more gushiness. Lunchtime!" Sirius said.

"Yeah! Food!" James cheered.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. All of James's doings were caught on tape. Except for when he went to the bathroom. Lily remembered about the camera and kept it out.

* * *

**A/N:** I know. Another suckish ending. I'm just trying to work on all six of my stories, and so the chapter is kind of short and stuff. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Please.

Bee :)


	4. Chapter 4: Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line (and was kind enough to let me change it and run with it. Go Icypanther!)

**A/N:** You should all be so proud of me cause I'm writing this instead of doing a science lab report. I had better get reviews. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Thunderstorms**

After dinner, the trip trooped up to their room. Sirius said the password and the three of them walked in. Lily walked James straight into the bathroom.

"Okay, Jamesie, bath time!"

"Hooray!" He cheered. Sirius shook his head.

"Never thought I'd see the day when James would be excited about taking a bath." James ran into his room and came back with a bunch of Quidditch-themed bath toys.

James jumped immediately into the bath and started to play with a big rubber Quaffle. When Sirius tired to get close enough to wash James's hair, James squirted him with a water gun shaped like a broom.

"Oi! Cut that out you little monster!" Lily rolled her eyes and transfigured her clothes into a bikini. It had little snitches and brooms all over it. She jumped into the tub behind James and grabbed the shampoo. She washed his hair, and then dumped a bucket of water over his head.

James spluttered in surprise for a minute, before turning around and splashing her. Within five minutes it was an all out war. Sirius watched from the sidelines completely stunned that Lily was getting along with James so well, and that she was willingly having a water fight with him.

When there was no longer enough water in the tub to wash even the tiniest animal, the two stopped playing. Lily got her wand and dried up the bathroom floor, and Sirius, who had accidentaly gotten wet in Lily and James' fight. The she dried off herself and James.

She picked up James in a towel and carried him to his room. She rummaged in his trunk and got out a pair of pajamas with little yellow snitches all over them.

Once James was dressed, she dumped him on the bed. She transfigured her bathing suit into a tank top and some sweat pants. (her pajamas).

"Jamesie, you want me to read you a story?" He nodded sleepily. Lily walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book. She walked over to the bed and found James already asleep. She tucked him in and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight James." She said. She walked out of his room and found a soaking wet Sirius asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes and laughed slightly.

She dried him off, transfigured his clothes into pajamas, and levitated him into his bed. Then she dried off the couch and sat down. She sat there for a couple minutes and then the fire went out. The candles flickered out and then lightning flashed outside. A humungous clap of thunder sounded and Lily heard a shriek from James' room.

She lit the end of her wand and walked carefully into the room. James was sitting up in bed holding a giant glowing snitch to him. His eyes were wide with fear and tears were streaming down his face. Lily rushed over to his bed.

"Oh, Jamesie, what's the matter?" He didn't answer. Another thunderclap sounded and James whimpered fearfully.

Lily picked him up and brought him into her room. She had a rainbow on a timer, that she switched on to full time.

"It's okay James. It's just a storm." James relaxed in her arms. She lay him down on her bed carefully. Then she lay down next to him and stroked his head.

She wiped away his tears and sung a soft little lullaby. He calmed down soon, ans snuggled under the covers. James was right up against Lily.

"Lily?"

"Mmm?"

"Goodnight Lily. I love you."

"Goodnight James. I love you too." James smiled at Lily and quickly fell asleep. Lily fell asleep soon after. The thunderstorm didn't bother either of them anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: I know…I know…so short. (authoress raises up her hands guiltily) I just wanted this to be it's own chapter. Anyways…Review please! (authoress grins cheekily at readers) You can tell me how much you love it!

Bee :)


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line (and was kind enough to let me change it and run with it).

**A/N:** Oh my gosh! I got an overwhelming amount of reviews! You guys are awesome! Thanks again to absolutely everyone who reviewed!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

The next morning Sirius woke up to go check on James. He walked into James' room only to find it empty. Sirius freaked out, thinking James ran away, and barged into Lily's room.

He found James curled up against Lily, who had her arm protectively around James. Sirius, relaxed and then snickered at the blackmail options. His thoughts were interrupted though, when he was blinded by the rainbow.

"Argh! My eyes! My eyes!" Lily and James jerked awake. Lily rolled her eyes when she saw it was only Sirius. James however, took advantage of his situation and jumped on his back.

"Piggy-back! Piggy-back!" James shouted and held on to Sirius as Sirius walked around the room.

Then James flopped down onto Lily's bed. "So, Lily. Wanted some alone time with James?" Sirius winked suggestively and Lily biffed him on the head.

"the storm frightened him!"

"Yeah, sure." He turned around. Lily jumped on his back smiling vindictively.

"Piggy-back!" Sirius sank to the ground. "Oh come on! I'm not heavy!"

"Uh-huh. Sure whatever. You are crushing my spleen." Sirius said "gasping for air". (**A/N**: for those of you who didn't get the quotes, they mean that he wasn't really gasping for air). Lily slowly got up off of him.

"Oh, puh-lease! You don't even know where your spleen is!"

"No, but it got you off me didn't it?" Lily biffed him on the head again. Then she jumped on the bed with a hysterically laughing James, and started tickling him, making him laugh harder.

James laughed and laughed. Lily was all smiles. Sirius looked vaguely disgusted at the "moment" the two of them were having, but then was pig-piled on and started to play too.

* * *

It was just after dinner. James was playing with toys in his room. Lily was reading on the couch. And Sirius was conked out on the other couch. The only light in the room was the fire in the grate. It was pitch-dark outside. Every so often the sky would light up with lightning and a loud boom would echo throughout the castles. Lily had sound-proofed James' room so that he wouldn't hear the thunder.

Lightning flashed. The sound of breaking glass came from James' room. James cried out and ran from the room. Lily rushed in to see what had happened. She found a rock on the ground, surrounded by shards of glass. She assumed the wind had blown a rock through the window. She cleaned the glass up and then fixed the window. James came back into the room.

"James, it looks like the storms getting worse." James looked at her with pure terror in his eyes. "Do you want to sleep with me again tonight?" James nodded.

"Whoa. I walked in on this conversation at the _wrong_ time." Sirius said walking into the room.

"Sirius! You know that's not what I meant!" Sirius snickered.

"Maybe I did. But it was funny to watch you explode. Your face got so red." Lily charged and chased him around the common room, finally tackling him to the ground. She straddled him and looked at him with a look of superiority. He grinned.

"Lily! I didn't know you felt this way about me!" Lily growled and kneed him in the stomach.

"Don't be a prat!" Lily stood up and went over to where James was standing. She picked him up and brought him into her room. She tucked him into the bed and sat down next to him. James yawned.

"James, can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Why are you so afraid of thunderstorms?" James stayed quiet for a minute, and then he started tearing up. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." James nodded.

"They didn't come back."

"Who James?"

"Mummy and Daddy. They didn't come back from work. I was all alone. The lights went out, and it was so scary! They didn't get back until morning." James started to cry slightly, and Lily wrapped him up in a big hug.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here now, so there's nothing to be afraid of." Lily cooed softly, rocking him back and forth in her arms.

When James was considerably calmer, Lily lay him gently back down. She tucked him in, and stroked his hair softly.

"Sleep well James." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too Lily. Goodnight." James' eyes flickered shut. Lily wrapped her arm around him and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: I know it's short but I'm attempting to update all of my stories today. We'll see how far I get.

Bee :)


	6. Chapter 6: Returning to Normal

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line (and was kind enough to let me change it and run with it).

**A/N:** Sorry it's taking me so long to update. Finals, you know. Only two more days and then finals are o-v-e-r, over!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Returning to Normal**

At seven 'o clock the next morning McGonnagal walked into the room Lily and James were sharing. McGonnagal gently shook Lily awake and brought her out into the common room. Sirius was already waiting for them.

"What is it Professor?" Lily asked attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Well I'm afraid that your time with child James is up."

"No." Lily breathed.

"I'm afraid so. Please give him this when he wakes up."

"Oh, please Professor, can't we just have a few more days?"

"I'm very sorry, but rules are rules. You will all have two days for the children to recuperate and then another one of your group will become the child." She handed Lily the vial and headed for the portrait hole.

"Oh and Miss Evans?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Could you please tell James that…that his Auntie Minnie loves him very much, before you give him the potion?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Thank you dear." Professor McGonnagal left the room and Lily sank into the couch starting to cry. Sirius who was making gagging noises at McGonnagal's back, turned and sat down next to Lily. Seeing she was crying, he patted her back awkwardly, in what he thought to be a soothing gesture.

"Don't worry Lily. It's not like James is going away forever or something."

"But Sirius, he is! He's going to be turned back into that arrogant prat who has an obsession with asking me out!"

"Lily, little James is in there somewhere. Besides, maybe after this experience he'll be a little less bigheaded. Especially now that he knows that you actually do care about him." Lily sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

"There's no maybe. I'm definitely right. Just like always." Lily swatted Sirius playfully and headed for where James was sleeping. Quietly, and still slightly crying, Lily walked into the room where James was sleeping. Lily gently shook James awake.

"Lily? Whatsamatter?" He asked when he saw that she was crying.

"James, it's nothing…we just have to send you home today."

"What? No!" The four year old threw his arms around her neck and started to cry. "I wanna stay here with you and prat!"

"Hey!" Sirius interjected. "I'm not a prat! And my name is Sirius!" James and Lily ignored him.

"I know you do, Jamesie, but your parents miss you very much. And don't worry; we'll meet again someday. I promise." Lily and James broke apart and Sirius handed Lily the vial.

"What's that?" James asked wiping his tears away.

"This is just a…a gift! From Auntie Minnie, and me. And she told me to tell you that she loves you very, very much. And I do too." Lily started to cry again.

"Lily please don't cry. You said I'd see you again, so we shouldn't be sad." Lily nodded and wiped away her tears. Then she enveloped James in one last hug. Sirius took the vial from Lily and gave James the potion. The potion's effects were quick. James was soon asleep. Lily tucked him in her bed and then lay down next to him, slightly stroking his hair. Sirius left the room with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Women." He muttered as he left the room.

"Love you too Sirius!" Lily called jokingly after him. Sirius laughed and walked down to breakfast. Lily stayed with James for a while afterwards, and soon fell asleep herself.

* * *

"Lily. Lily. Lily wake up." James shook Lily gently awake. She opened her eyes to find a fully-grown James staring down at her. Lily resisted the urge to groan out in disappointment and embarrassment, and then sat up. James enveloped her in a hug and Lily nearly toppled over in surprise.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

"What'd I do?" James broke the hug and smiled shyly.

"When I was younger, I had all these different nannies, because my parents always had to work. You showed me someone actually cared, and I could actually forgive my parents for never being around. Oh, and you also helped me to conquer my fear of thunderstorms." Lily shrugged, embarrassedly.

"It was nothing really. You sort of just became as much my kid as your real parents' kid, and McGonnagal's kid. Speaking of which, 'Auntie Minnie'?" James blushed.

"She and my parents were really close friends. She's my godmother, and I was always told to call her my aunt." Lily giggled slightly at the thought of James' godmother being McGonnagal.

"So that's why you never got in that much trouble!" James nodded. "You know, it would be really interesting to see her reaction if you called her that now. Now that I think about it, she would probably hug your brains out. She nearly cried when we had to take you away from her." James blushed again.

"Prongsie-Wongsie!" Sirius yelled from the doorway. Lily rolled her eyes as Sirius bounded into the room. "You're back to normal!" Sirius flopped down on the bed between Lily and James. "You know mate, I felt very neglected when you were a kid. You seemed to like Lily more than me." Lily and James laughed at the way Sirius was pouting up at them.

"Well, can you blame him? I mean you _were_ kind of mean to him."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Not."

"Were. Besides I'm much prettier than you are." Sirius looked up at James for help. James shrugged.

"Sorry mate. She's got you there."

"Bloody great help you are!" Lily laughed so hard she fell out of the bed.

_Thump!_

"Shit, that hurt." Lily said standing up. Then, she smacked her head against her forehead, a sure sign that she had just remembered something. She pulled out her wand and said a quick spell. The camera appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed it out of the air and clicked it off.

"I completely forgot I had this thing on." She turned around and saw the two boys staring amazedly at her. "What?"

"You just swore." Sirius breathed. Lily put her hand on her hip in a defiant pose.

"So?" James jumped out of the bed, and walked over to her. He picked her up, and twirled her around in the air.

"You are officially perfect!" James said, before putting her back down on the ground. Lily glowed. Sirius made gagging noises. All three burst out laughing, and then headed down to breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** Finals suck. I have my two hardest finals, tomorrow, on my birthday. Super suckish (the finals I mean, not my birthday). Yeah, my birthday's tomorrow! Review as gifts please!

Bee :)


	7. Chapter 7: LillyBillyFoFilly

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line (and was kind enough to let me change it and run with it).

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! R&R please!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lilly-Billy-Fo-Filly **

At about 8:30 the next night, a knock was heard at the portrait hole. Lily let Professor McGonnagal in, her eyes conveying a silent dare to James as he and Sirius ambled out of their rooms. James smiled, his eyes showing he accepted the dare.

"What's up Aunt Minnie?" James asked McGonnagal as he plopped down on a couch. At first, McGonnagal looked as if she was going to shout out James, but she just smiled and shook her head at him.

She deposited the two vials with Lily and Sirius and patted James on the head. Then she walked out of the portrait hole. Lily flashed James a smile for doing the dare and then she headed for her room.

Lily took the potion immediately and went to bed. Sirius took the potion, played a game of wizard's chess with James (James won) and then went to bed. James cleaned a path from his bed to the door and flopped down on the bed. Just before he went to sleep he clicked the camera back on and set it to start recording the next morning.

The next morning James woke p and felt someone else in the bed with him. He rolled over and found a four-year-old Lily in the bed next to him. He gently shook her awake.

"What are you doing in my room Lily?" She stared up at him out of big, green eyes. Her red hair was in two pigtails on each side of her head, and succeeded in making her eyes look bigger.

"It was dark, and I was scared and alone. I went to go find Mummy and Daddy but I could only find you, so I stayed with you. Who are you?"

"My name is James, and I'm going to be taking care of you for a couple weeks, here at Hogwarts." Lily nodded.

"What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a boarding school for kids who can do magic." Lily's eyes seemed to get bigger.

"Magic? But if magic's real, then ghosts are real, then monsters are real, which means the dark really is full of bad things! She shrieked and dove under the covers. James sighed.

"Lily come out from under the covers. I promise you there's no such thing as monsters." Lily lifted the covers off her head and whispered seriously to James.

"That's what my mum said, but my sister said they ate her sense of fun." Lily pulled the covers over her head again. It took all of James' self-control to keep from laughing.

"Your sister was just being mean. There really are no such things as monsters." Lily un-covered her head.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Cross your heart?" James sighed exasperatedly.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a broomstick in my eye." Lily laughed.

"That's not how it goes!"

"Really?" Lily nodded.

"It's cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Duh silly!"

"Oh my mistake." Lily laughed again and came completely out from under the covers. Then a loud yawn could be heard from the doorway. It sounded vaguely like a roar. Lily froze and very slowly turned her head. Sirius was standing in the doorway, half in shadow, with his shoulder length hair going everywhere.

"AI!" She shrieked and dove under the covers again. Sirius walked over to James and James whacked him on the head.

"I just got her un-scared you idiot!" He hissed. "Lily, come on out from under the covers. It was only Sirius you saw and he's a human not a monster." James slid his hand under the covers and Lily bit down hard.

"Ouch! Bloody hell!" Lily poked her head just barely out from under the covers.

"You said a bad word." She breathed. She stared at James and didn't notice Sirius quietly advancing towards her.

Then Sirius grabbed her and she screamed. He went to leave the room to go somewhere lighter and prove that he really was human.

"JAMES! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO GET EATED!" She screamed. James rushed over to them. He took Lily away from Sirius and whacked him on the head.

Then he pulled Sirius out into the common room and showed Lily he was not a monster. Lily accepted he was human, but wouldn't go near him unless James was right next to her. She also refused to leave James' side, and at one point attached herself to his leg because he wanted to leave her alone with Sirius while he took a shower.

In the end, everyone headed out to breakfast in one piece, except a grumbling Sirius, who had quite a few bite marks on his hands for when he foolishly tried to approach Lily. Lily however, was quite content on James' back away from Sirius.

* * *

**A/N:** Another suckish ending. I know, I know. Sorry. Also, I don't know how much I'm going to be able to update the next week or so cause I'm going on vacation. Anyways, please review!

Bee :)


	8. Chapter 8: Attacked and Saved

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line and let me use it.

**A/N:** So super sorry I haven't updated in like forever but my parents have officially started restricted my computer time. So technically it's not my fault. Blame my family and then R&R please.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Attacked and Saved**

It was time for breakfast. James was carrying Lily piggyback style down to the Great Hall. Sirius was walking next to them, making faces at Lily, who was laughing. She still didn't completely trust he was human, but she was with James so she felt safe enough with him.

"Well look what we have here. The Gryffindork, the blood traitor, and the Mudblood." Lucius Malfoy said coming around the corner, and blocking the trio's path.

"Lucius," Sirius practically growled. Lily cowered behind James' shoulders. "Get out of our way, before I make you." Lucius smirked.

"No. Unless…"

"Unless what?" James spat.

"Unless you hand over the little Mudblood."

"She's not a Mudblood! Take that back!" Sirius shouted watching as James slowly backed against the wall and hid Lily behind a suit of armor, out of the corner of his eye. Both boys drew their wands and pointed them to Lucius.

"No, she is. She's a filthy little Mudblood, and doesn't deserve to live. And now, she's defenseless."

"You forgot about us." James said. "We'll protect her." Lucius sneered.

"No, I didn't forget about you, you worthless pieces of pureblood trash. But if you wish to fight, STUPEFY!" James, not able to react fast enough to the spell, flew backwards into the wall. He slid down and lay in a limp pile on the ground.

"JAMES!" Lily shrieked and ran over to him. She started to cry. "James wake up. James, please wake up, please. Please, James. Wake up."

"RICTUMSEMPRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!" Sirius went flying backwards, hit the wall, and slid down next to James. Lucius laughed and walked forward.

"Sirius. Sirius wake up. Wake up. Why won't you wake up!" Sirius did not stir and Lily stood up slowly. She clenched her fists tightly and turned around slowly to meet him. Her eyes were as cold and as hard as steel. Lucius stopped advancing.

"Leave them alone." Lucius only laughed. "Stay away from them and from me."

"I don't think so. You're defenseless and I am going to rid the world of one more Mudblood." Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at her face.

"No!" Lily shouted, her eyes blazing, her hair looking like it was on fire, and her toes barely touching the ground. "Back off." She said in a dangerously soft voice. Her hair around her face and her whole body now a foot off the ground, as she levitated in the power surge generated by her anger. Lucius faltered a moment, and fear flickered briefly across his face, but was soon replaced by his usual sneer.

"No girly. You're mine. AVADA KEDAV—"

"NO! BACK OFF!" There was a blast of light from Lily and Lucius was flung backward into the wall. He slid down revealing a large crack in the stone wall, and lie still on the floor, his head and back bleeding profusely.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore rushed around the corner, coming to investigate the source of dark magic he was alerted to. His eyes swept over James and Sirius lying on the ground, completely immobile. He watched as Lily slowly floated to the ground her hair settling around her shoulders, tears streaming down her face, and her fists unclenching as the anger faded from her face. And as her eyes returned to their sweetness, she collapsed.

His gaze swept quickly over to Lucius, lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, and then to the giant crack in the wall above him. Dumbledore sighed, and quickly called for Madam Pomfrey. She conjured stretchers for each of them and levitated all four of them to the Hospital Wing, with Dumbledore following close behind.

Once there, Madam Pomfrey quickly checked over the four students and then gave Dumbledore her report.

"Lily fainted from exhaustion. James and Sirius were spelled against the wall, and are still unconscious but will suffer no lasting damage. Lucius, on the other hand, has a major concussion, his back is broken in several places, and right arm is broken quite severely." Madam Pomfrey put down her clipboard and sighed exasperatedly. "But what I can't understand is, James and Sirius were attacked before Lucius, so how did Lucius get in the state he's in?" Dumbledore smiled comfortingly.

"I believe Ms. Evans might be able to alleviate any confusions. I will wake her. Ennervate." Lily's eyes fluttered softy open.

"Where…Where am I?" She said attempting to sit up. Madam Pomfrey pushed her back down and handed her a glass of apple juice.

"You are in the Hospital Wing, Ms. Evans." Said Dumbledore softly. "You were found in the hallway with an unconscious James, Sirius, and Lucius." Lily's eyes widened.

"Is James okay? And Sirius? They wouldn't wake up." Lily sniffled slightly and Dumbledore nodded kindly.

"James and Sirius are both going to be fine. Do not worry." Lily nodded and sniffled again. "Now Ms. Evans, I need you to tell me what happened in the hallway. It's imperative thatI know _exactly_ what happened. Can you do that for me?" Lily nodded.

"I guess. Um, we were going to breakfast. James was giving me a piggyback ride. That bad boy came around the corner and blocked our path. He called me something that made Sirius and James mad. Mudblood, I think." There was a sharp intake of breath from the bed next to Lily's. "James! You're awake!" Lily exclaimed. James smiled at her.

"Ms. Evans, what happened next?" Dumbledore asked kind of urgently.

"Oh, sorry. Um, James hid me behind a metal man. Then the bad boy said something and James went flying and hit the wall. I ran over to see if he was okay, but he wouldn't wake up. Then Sirius hit the wall and he wouldn't wake up either. The bad boy said he was going to hurt me next. But I got really mad and told him to go away. He didn't and went to say another funny word. It sounded like Abra Cadabra, only different." There was a collective hiss at her words, and Lily looked at James, confused.

"Ms. Evans, please go on." Dumbledore guided gently.

"Okay. Um, he started to say that word, and he wouldn't go away, and I was angry and I sort of made him leave us alone." Her voice got softer. "Did I do bad?" Dumbledore patted her arm gently.

"No. Although Lucius,I daresay, would think otherwise." James looked at him anxiously.

"She didn't kill him did she?"

"No, Mr. Potter. Please relax. Mr. Malfoy will be healed eventually, however you will most likely never see him again, because he is going to be expelled for attacking all three of you and attempted murder." Lily jumped slightly at the word murder and climbed over into James' bed. Dumbledore went over to Lucius' bed and held a whispered conversation with Madam Pomfrey, who was administering to Malfoy's wounds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked Lily.

"I'm good. Just tired. Are you better?"

"Yeah, and you'll protect me if anyone tries to hurt me while I'm sleeping so how could anything be wrong?" Lily giggled and snuggled deeper under the covers. Within two minutes, they were both asleep.

Dumbledore chuckled softly to himself as he passed their bed.

"How cute they are together. That's a match made in heaven, that is." Madam Pomfrey said as she bustled by Dumbledore to get to a now awake Sirius. Sirius made gagging noises at what she just said until Madam Pomfrey bopped him on the head and forced some vile potion down his throat. He lay there and sulked, as James and Lily slept on wearing identical smiles in their sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, by now you should probably all realize that endings aren't my thing; so sorry that it's suckish. Also sorry that like I haven't updated in a while. Thanks to _Ski000Girl_ and _LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl_ for telling me to update multiple times. And now you all review! Cause it makes me happy and it makes me update faster. Really it does! Review please!

Bee :)


	9. Chapter 9: All Hail Queen Lily

**Disclaimer:** J.K. owns Harry Potter. IcyPanther owns the original story line and let me use it.

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been on major writer's block. I finished this chapter a couple days ago but got distracted and forgot to post it.

In other news I have just finished reading the 7th Harry Potter book, after reading until 5:30 Saturday morning, sleeping until 3:00 Saturday afternoon and then reading 2 straight hours to the finish. And it was a literary masterpiece!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: All Hail Queen Lily**

"All right, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Black, you are free to go."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius and James stood up, and James picked the sleeping Lily up and cradled her in his arms. The two boys then walked out of the Hospital Wing, and headed up to their common room.

When they got there, they carefully tucked Lily into her bed, and tiptoed out of the room. Lily did not stir and so the two boys went to work. They used their transfiguration and charm skills and fashioned a beautiful gift for Lily. Then they went to bed.

A short time later, James' door opened and Lily peaked her head around the door, a small bit of light spilling into the room from the common room. She bit her lip and looked at James' sleeping form, before opening he door wider.

"James?" Lily slowly walked into James' room and he sat up quickly searching blindly for the source of the voice. He put on his glasses and then spotted Lily and smiled.

"What's up Lily-Billy?"

"James, I can't sleep. Can I stay with you?" James moved over on the bed and patted it and Lily climbed up.

"Thanks James. I think there's a pea in my bed." Lily pulled the covers up and looked up at him from her sitting position.

"A pea?" James looked at her confused.

"Of course. Because Mummy and Daddy always say that I'm their little princess, and princesses can't sleep if there's a pea in the bed. Haven't you ever heard that story?"

"No." James said chuckling softly.

"Well, I'll just have to tell it then. Snuggle in." James raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told, resting his head on the pillow and looking up at Lily expectantly. Lily giggled softly and began her story.

"Once upon a time…" Five minutes later, James was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Lily smiled and pulled off his glasses. She placed them on the side table, and gently kissed James' forehead, before pulling the covers up and snuggling up next to him.

"Goodnight James." She whispered softly, before drifting off into a deep peaceful, sleep.

* * *

The next morning Lily awoke to the sun streaming through the window, and the bed missing James. Lily sat up quickly and looked around for him.

"Good Morning, dear Queen Lilllian." A voice called from the doorway. Lily looked up to see Sirius standing in the doorway with James just behind him. Lily looked at them curiously.

"Queen Lillian?" She asked. James smiled as he and Sirius walked into the room.

"For your timely rescue and defense, you have earned your most prestigious and honorable title as our Queen." Sirius proclaimed loudly. James rolled his eyes.

"What this waffling old windbag means—" Here Sirius made a squawk of protest, "Is that because you saved us you get to be our Queen." Lily smiled.

"That's silly." Sirius and James gasped in horror.

"I think, Padfoot, that she _doesn't want_ to be our queen!"

"Dear Prongs, I do believe that you are correct!" Lily giggled.

"You didn't let me finish, sillies. I was going to say that I think I'd like to be a Queen, but if you're going to be rude to me then you'll have to go to the dungeon!" Lily smiled cheekily. Both boys dropped to their knees immediately, causing Lily to burst out laughing.

"Oh please Queen Lillian! We're sorry for being rude!"

"Yes please don't throw us in the dungeon! We're sorry!" Lilly tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, if you're sorry…okay! I forgive you!" Lilly laughed when the two boys immediately stood and started thanking her. She bounced to the edge of the bed and smiled. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well…first we bestow upon our queen a magnificent gift." Lily's eyes sparkled as she clapped with excitement.

"A gift! Yeah! I love presents! Can we sing the present song too?"

"Um sure. But you'll have to teach us."

"Great! What's next?"

"Well, then it's time to present our lovely queen with a magnificent feast." Sirius said, and Lily looked to James questioningly.

"He means breakfast."

"Oh, okay. Then what?" Sirius opened his mouth to answer, before being cut off by James.

"Then Transfiguration, and then lunch, and then Divination."

"What's Diviene…Divinion…Divination?"

"It's predicting the future." Lily snorted.

"My Mummy says that's all just silliness. That you can't see the future and anyone saying that is tricking you." Sirius snorted.

"Well, some people can do it." Lily smiled.

"Okay. Now can we have presents?"

"You have to get dressed first." Lily sighed, and jumped off James' bed, and then ran into her room. Five minutes later, Lily came out in a frilly blue-green dress, her hair shining in the light, showing it was recently brushed.

She looked at them, her bright green eyes sparkling excitedly,

James pulled a box, wrapped up in red and gold paper, out from behind his back and handed it to Lily once she had sat down on the couch. She tore the wrapping paper off and flung it over the back of the couch hitting Sirius in the face. James stifled a laugh.

Lily pulled the top off the box, carefully pulled out the tissue paper, and gasped at what was inside. She pulled out a silver tiara, encrusted with small emeralds. Lily sat stunned for a minute before placing the box to the side and then ran over and hugged James and Sirius furiously.

"Thank you both so much! It's so pretty! This is so nice of you!" Lily gushed. James and Sirius blushed slightly.

"It was no problem." James told her. He picked up the tiara and placed it carefully on her head. She smiled broadly at the both of them, and then stood on the couch adopting a regal pose.

"To breakfast!" James and Sirius laughed, and James picked Lily up and put her on his shoulders. Sirius bowed.

"Your throne, my Queen." Lily laughed.

The three of them walked out of the portrait hole, and down to the Entrance Hall. They stepped through the doors of the Great Hall, and over to Gryffindor table, where James placed Lily gently on a bench between him and Sirius.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" James and Sirius looked up across the table at the voice.

"Remus! You're back!" Sirius shouted excited. Lily looked at him curiously.

"Yeah. My mom feels much better now. And because I've missed the first cycle, I'm also exempt from this parenting class." Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus. Lily stood up on the bench, and leaned forward on the table.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name's Remus. And your name is Lily." Lily's eyes widened, and Remus smiled.

"How did you know that?" She asked suspiciously. Remus looked to James for help.

"Well, you're our Queen of course. Everyone knows who you are!"

"Really?" Lily looked suspicious.

"Of course. So how'd you get to be our Queen anyway?" Lily smiled.

"I saved James and Sirius' lives. You're nice. I like you." Remus smiled.

"I like you too." He then turned to James and Sirius. "She saved your lives?"

"Malfoy decided to attack us, Lily got pissed off and blew him backwards into a wall. He has a concussion, broken back, and broken arm. It was bloody amazing." As Sirius listed each injury his grin got larger and larger. James hit him on the head.

"Language!" He hissed. Remus smiled at Lily.

"Thanks for looking out for these two blockheads." Lily nodded and smiled. "That's a very pretty crown you've got, Lily."

"Thank you. James and Sirius gave it to me."

"That was very nice of them." Lily smiled happily. Then Dumbledore stood up, and a hush fell over the hall.

"I would like to make an announcement. Recent events have brought about the expulsion of one of our students, and it is my duty to tell to you that stricter rules regarding any sort of fighting or dueling in the corriders, common rooms, or on the grounds, or any dueling in classes with malicious intent, and shall be severely punished. Thank you."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily quickly left the hall. Lily was put on James back, and they walked off for Transfiguration.

Professor McGonnagal was sitting at her desk grading papers. The group walked in. Remus and Sirius sat at their desks. James and Lily walked to the front of the room.

"Hey Aunt Minnie." Professor McGonnagal looked up and raised one eyebrow.

"Yes James?"

"Could you do me a favor and give Lily something to do during class? Just to keep her busy, and stuff." McGonnagal nodded.

James backed up and set Lily down on the desk. He fixed her dress distractedly.

"You're going to play with Auntie Minnie okay? Me and Sirius will be right up there with Remus okay?" Lily nodded, and James walked back to his seat where he sat down between Sirius and Remus.

The bell rang and all the other students filed into the classroom. Lily was sitting on the desk swinging her legs back and forth. Okay class. Today we are turning ferrets, into pitchers. The incantation is _Marinusi_. The first to finish can go around and help any other student who may not have finished and may need help. James, and Sirius, no pranks." James and Sirius groaned and McGonnagal walked back over to Lily.

"That's a very pretty dress, Lily." Lily beamed.

"My Mummy made it for me."

"That's very nice."

"Miss Minnie, do you know any clapping games?" Lily asked.

"Well, I believe I remember a couple, from my younger years."

"I know Patty Cake, Miss Mary Mack, My Family, and Pet was teaching me slide back at home."

"That's very nice." There was a bang from the back of the room, and McGonnagal, turned around to face the class, a stern expression on her face.

"Sirius! You were supposed to deactivate the timer!" James smacked Sirius on the back of the head.

"Ow! Well, excuse me, but you didn't exactly check!"

"I didn't know I had to!" McGonnagal rolled her eyes and was about to punish them when she was struck by a sudden idea. She learned down and whispered into Lily's ear.

Lily laughed and clapped. She nodded vigorously and proceeded to stand up regally on the desk. James, Sirius, and Remus were called to the front of the room.

They exchanged sheepish grins, not making eye contact with Lily, who frowned at them.

"I am very dissa….dissa….what was that word?" McGonnagal whispered in her ear. "Oh, right. I am very disappointed in you three. You got told not to do that but you did anyway. You are in trouble, and are gonna get punchis…punished." She turned to McGonnagal. "How do I do that?"

"Just do what you do to punish…your sister! You know when you're sister's all mean, do what you do to get back to her." Lily bit her lip.

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively. McGonnagal nodded vehemently. "All right then." Lily jumped off the desk. Then one by one she kicked each boy in the shins hard.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Bloody Hell!" Remus and James turned and whacked Sirius in the head.

"Language!" Sirius held up his hands in surrender.

"All right gentlemen." McGonnagal cut in. "You may return to your seats." The three boys resumed their seats and McGonnagal went around the room to check people's ferret-pitchers. Sirius turned to James and Remus.

"Guys. I just realized. We just got our asses kicked to front of the whole class, by a five-year old."

"I didn't even do anything!" Remus said reproachfully nursing his shin.

"I think that…." James trailed off as Lily came up behind him.

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to really hurt you. Forgive me?"

"Well…"

"I dunno…"

"Um, er…"

"Thanks guys!" She beamed. Then she kissed them one by one on the cheek. James sat there blissfully frozen as Lily walked over to where McGonnagal was.

"James? James? Earth to James!" Sirius said waving his hand in front of his best friend.

"Wha? Oh what Sirius?"

"Lily kissed you on the cheek and you skyrocketed to the moon. We were worried we'd never get you back down." James punched him lightly on the arm.

"You do realize you're fantasizing about a five-year-old night?" Remus pointed out. James shuddered and Sirius looked disgusted.

"Thanks for the visual, Moony." Sirius said.

"Shut up Padfoot."

"Can you two keep it down?"

"Prongs stay out of this!"

"Why do you all have nicknames?" The three boys jumped and looked guiltily at Lily. "Can I have a nickname?"

"Sure Lily. How about Lils?" James suggested.

"Nah, too close to my name."

"How about firehead?" Sirius teased. Lily stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"How about Princess?" Remus supplied.

"She sounds like a dog." Sirius said laughing.

"Tiger?" James asked.

"Eww! James, you're disgusting!" She exclaimed.

"What? What'd I do?"

"I think he's going to throw up." Lily chirped.

"Okay, James. That was seriously disgusting."

"I didn't mean it like that! Get your heads out of the gutter!"

"What's going on?" Lily asked. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing Lils-a-bee. Nothing to worry about." Sirius said placatingly.

"I want that to be my nickname."

"What?!" Remus and James asked incredulously.

"I like Lils-a-bee. It's funny."

"Hey Lils, how about Sirius calls you that and me and Remus call you Lily or Lils or something?" Lily nodded.

The bell rang. Everyone filed from the classroom except for Sirius and James. Lily had attached herself to a desk and wouldn't let go.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here! I like it here! It's nice! I get to play games! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!"

"C'mon Lils-a-bee, it's lunchtime. We'll play later. Please just let go of the desk." Sirius pleaded.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"Please Lily! Aren't you even a tiny bit hungry?"

"NO!"

"Levitate her?" Sirius asked. James sighed.

"On the count of three. 1…2…3!" Both boys waved their wands and Lily floated a foot above the ground. They floated her to the door.

"Bye Aunt Minnie!" James called. McGonnagal rolled her eyes and nodded, having watched the whole spectacle.

Lily was levitated to lunch scowling with her arms folded angrily across her chest. When they reached the Great Hall, Lily was placed gently on the floor. She turned and bit each of them. She walked into the hall with a triumphant look. Remus looked vaguely afraid as they approached.

"What'd she do?" he asked Sirius.

"Bit me." He grumbled.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing! We just sorta had to levitate her, cause she didn't want to leave."

"Oh." He secretly gave Lily a high-five under the table. Lily beamed.

"So where do we go after lunch?" She asked sweetly. Sirius glared at her.

"Divination."

"Oh right. And I'll help too." James and Sirius cowered. Remus winked at the two boys and handed Lily some warm milk.

"Thank you Remus." Lily replied pointedly.

By the end of lunch Lily's eyes were already drooping. Sirius lifted Lily onto James' back and started to climb up the stairs. When they reached the North Tower, Lily started to slip off James' back. Sirius caught her just before she hit the floor.

James took her and carried her up the stairs. They sat down with the rest of the class. James situated Lily so she was sleeping comfortably in his arms. That is how divination passed.

_I have to remember to thank Moony later._ James thought, before joining Lily in sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** To all my lovely reviewers, I'm sorry I aven't replied, but my computer crashed and I lost them all. So I love you all and I'll try to be much more punctual in answering reviews next time.

Anyone who reviews gets a virtual, invisible cookie, made by Invisible Bob, who was my boyfriend, and is unfortunately, recently deceased.

Love you all!

Bee :)


End file.
